stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 13
Batman is seriously injured, so it’s up to a whole team of Robins to stop the League of Assassins! How? The Phantom Stranger reaches through space and time to gather everyone who’s ever been “The Boy Wonder,” but will their combined skills be enough? Summary of Stephness: The cover is all the Robins (ALL OF THEM STEPH AND CARRIE INCLUDED) and Disco Wing so THE BEST. Page 1/2/3: I can't get over discowing. YOU. He and Speedy are trolling each other when RANDOM PHANTOM STRANGER. And then a fantastic double page spread with Batman in a pieta and BATMAN DIES AT DAWN!!! Everyone's expression just...Dick, Carrie and Tim look like they're basically going "oh god not this again over it" (Tim is facepalming), Steph is horrified, Damian's like "...huh" and Jason is a sad panda. Steph has her anime hair, it looks fab in this art style! Page 4: Greatest page in history of pages. Jason is AUTOMATICALLY AGGRESSIVELY SUSPECTS EVERYONE OF MURDER (oh you) and Steph GETS UP IN HIS FACE because NO ONE CALLS HER A PHONY ROBIN SHE'S HAD ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT. Oh gosh she is so fierce and perfect look at Jason's expression he is basically completely intimidated. Damian does his "ttt" thing and is like "In case no one told you girls can't be Robin!" (Oh look Damian is Dan Didio) and Carrie is just TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL totally chill. "Shyeah. Figure we can't." You can't even touch her ilu Carrie. Page 5: But Dick Head Robins it up and is like "BATMAN NEEDS US!!!" and Phantom Stranger is like "YES THIS IS A CRISIS THAT REQUIRES ALL THE ROBINS. Page 6/7: Oh gosh Damian you angry little cat doing the Robin handpunch thing. Basically a family went into Crime Alley (seriously why are people always going in there) to be menaced by a thug in a PURPLE SWEATSUIT!!! Batman flipped out and got stupid and therefore shot yadda yadda. Page 8: Steph is all "HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!!" (no Steph that's real world logic you silly) and Carrie is like "FUTURE SLANG" and Steph is all "...what did you say?" Ahhh girl Robins interacting and being hilarious together I love it. I like how Steph is the most emotional about this, girl is all heart. Jason is of course all "STOP TALKING I'M OUT OF HERE TO KICK ASS WE MUST ACT" and Tim is all "NO! PLANS! TEAMWORK!" Oh gosh Robins. Page 9: Dick is now in full older brother mode and reciting the BATMAN RULES. Steph is still freaking out oh my poor baby you care so much. Jason's all "WHO SAYS YOU'RE IN CHARGE" and Damian's like "I DO (I LOVE HIM) YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN TO HIM" oh my gosh it's so adorable I love that they had Damian inadvertantly revealing his *special bond* with Dick Grayson. It's an ANGRY ROBIN FACE OFF and Damian is basically like "hey I know you're gonna die say one more word it happens sooner". Um. Harsh. Tim is like "oh they're just worried and covering it up with their anger " because this is happy rational Tim (you can tell from the costume) and not douche bag Tim. Dick *comforts* Stephanie with a manly shoulder pat oh my gosh I'm in love. Page 10: And of course Damian can't be in the same comic with Steph without insulting her (though he's fanboying Dick at the same time I notice) and Steph is going to punch his little face in and is like "NIGHTWING DOES NOT TRUST US NO ONE BELIEVES IN ME :(((" my poor temperamental insecure baby and Tim is like "NO WE PROTECT BATMAN HE BELIEVES IN US THE MOST" because again this is the good Tim. Page 11/12: and then assassins. Haha Damian. "ASSASSINS I COMMAND YOU BY MY BIRTHRIGHT- oh shit I haven't been born yet that's right". The best. His sheepish expression is actually pretty adorable. Page 13: Then Dick decides to randomly analyze everyone's fighting because he's a dork. Jason IS THE ANGRY ROBIN. Damian is the other angry Robin only he is an assassin so PRECISION. Carrie is the awesome slingshot girl with enthusiasm and attitude. DICK IS AN ACROBAT. Page 14: "Stephanie seem good but she's headstrong" Yep, that's my girl. Yay Dick recognizes she's GOOD yessss good comic. So her team up with Tim is because he's the RATIONAL ROBIN and they are a pretty great team they look so amazing (even if Tim's leg is miscolored).JUST LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS only Tim isn't being condescending to Steph at all HURRAY. RA'S AL GHUL. Page 15: Carrie's thumbs up at Damian is the cutest thing. And then "WE WERE ALL TRAINED BY THE BEST SO WHATEVER THE ODDS WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER WE'RE UNBEATABLE!" Yessss. There is nothing not to love about this. Steph and Tim being back to back badasses with high kicks, Jason punching two dudes at one, DAMIAN IS BASICALLY DUCKING AROUND LIKE A LITTLE CAT, and Carrie with her slingshot. DISCOWING! Page 16: Ra's Al Ghul: STOP! *Everyone bows* Damian: So that's how you do that... Damian stop it gosh tumblr has made me too fond of you but he is seriously pretty hilarious here. Oh gosh Steph's faaaace she's so upfront about how worried she is and Tim has his hand on her shoulder (it's miscolored) THE MOST ADORABLE I LOVE IT. Damian is trying to play it ice cold but his random cheek tugging gives it away. Page 17: Aaah Look at Damian's face is facade has totally cracked he is freaking out as much as Steph now. Then Jason gets all up in Ra's face, oh you. Page 18: All the Robin faces are so perfect. Dick is smiling, Jason is fistpumping, Tim is jumping up and down and cheering like a dork, Steph is like :0 and Damian and Carrie have TWIN SMIRKS. SASSY ROBINS. Page 19: Dick is like "whatever Batman is immune to insanity as long as he has my loving hand to guide him" and Batman is like "YES I AM" and then Steph does the GREATEST TACKLE HUG. She knocks the wind right out of him! Ohmygosh such perfect Steph. Page 20: STEPH IS STILL HUGGING even while Batman is all "um do I know all of you what" and Carrie is like "FIGURE YOU WILL" while Damian does the manly shoulder pat. Actually I take it back THIS is the best page because Madame Xanadu lets us know if the Robins couldn't get it done WE GOT ALL THE BATGIRLS. THAT'S RIGHT. Babs. STEPH (apparently she's so awesome she can exist in two places at once). BETTE. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS. Crisis of Infinite Batgirl come to liiiife! Perfect comic perfect comic. The best thing about this is it confirms all these robins and batgirls come to be in BATB, and since BATB Batman is much nicer than regular Batman (who isn't) he probably treats Steph well and doesn't fire her! He is also probably nicer to Jason and Damian too! Steph achieves the Robinhood she deserves in one canon continuity yeeeessss. (Summary of Stephness courtesy of the esteemed founder of this wiki, Nevermore999, at her blog:http://nevermore999.livejournal.com/136255.html) Behind the Scenes: Sholly Fisch, the writer of this issue, also included a Steph nod in Catwoman: Future's End. This issue was collected in the trade paperback Small Miracles. Category:N52 Category:Alternate Continuity Category:Appearances Category:Steph!Robin Category:Batgirl Category:Covers